Trust Me
by Pharaoh'sCrystals
Summary: Loosing to Rapheal was hard... the aftermath....? Worse! 1 Shot


Look at him. Down there on his hands and knees. It's like he just lost his life. Well, he kinda did. Yugi was his life, it takes alot out of you to loose your best friend and closest partner. If only I could help. Tea says to herself as a few small crystal tears fall from her eyes and slide slowly down her cheeks. She had just witnessed possibly her closest friends dissapearance, she guessed she could call it, and now she had to suffer watching the Pharaoh cry over what he had done. His part in loosing Yugi. Down below the cliff where Tea stood, crouched a defeated Yami tourtured by his own ways, tears flowing freely down his face as Rapfile comes and stands at the Pharaohs head. He picks Yami up and the helicoptor comes from behind them mixing dust with the wind causeing everyone to sheild their eyes. Rafiel grabs the chain latter and brings the Pharaoh with him as the choper begins to take flight. "YAMI!" Tea shouts over the storm of the roaring engine and the the dust tornadoes. She turns to Joey and Tristan for help but sees their heads down in disgrace staring at the cliff rocks below them.

"You want him?" Rafiel shouts. "Take 'em. I have what I need." He laughs as he toses the Pharaohs lifeless body down to the small group. Joey pulling together hurries and quickly grabs the body sending him falling to the ground, landing on his back bone.

"Yami? Pharaoh. Please wake up!" A female voice calls from above as a drop of liquid drops on Yami's face. Suddenly his amthyest eyes blink open and they adjust to the sun lit rays and Tea's face staring down at him. "Your okay! Thank god!" Tea cries joyfully as she clushes her torso in releif. Yami kept looking up at her noticing the puffyness of her eyes and the liquid that clouded them. She must hate me, Yami thought to himself, I made her bestfriend be the offering that was supposed to be me go up into flames. I'm so stupid, Yugi told me not to use it! But I did, and now he's gone! Yami sat up and put his head on his knees alowing the tears to flow again.

"Yami?" Tea asks. "Whats wrong Yugi?" She asks. Hearing the small boys name made the water works worse. Tea began to hessitantly move closer but Yami replied by moving away. He faced the small area where he had faught Rafiel only minutes earlier recalling it step by step. Deep down his heart pounded for his Aiabo, he missed him so much though it had only been not long ago that Yami had went against his will. My fault, Mine! All my fault Yugi's gone. They're all going to hate me! How will I face Rebecca, Yami wonders in his head as the tears roll down his cheeks and splat on his pants. His shoulders shake violently and his head pounds with mercy pleading it to stop. He feels a soft touch on his shoulder as he looks over to see a small delecate hand rested quietly shaking with remorse. Yami follows the thin arm up to the body of Tea looking at him with tearful and concerned eyes. "We have to go back." She whispers with a small hopeful smile hoping Yami will atleast talk back to her. No answer, silence from Yami as he stands up brushing the small, some invisible, specks of dust off his pants and watches Tea walk back to Duke's blue sports convertable as Yami slowly sluches over to Billy, Rebecca's white horse. Slwoly he follows Duke and the others back to the trailer at a slow small gallop.

"Yugi, my darling, your back!" Rebecca runs out to greet the silent group as they all return. Yami slowly slips off Billy's back with his head hung low and eyes covered with shadows from the sun. "I've been watching and waiting for you by the kitchen window! I'm so glad you won!" Rebecca shoves herself at Yami's chest hugging him forcefully, digging her face deep into Yami's black muscle tank top. "Yugi? You did win right?"

"No Rebecca, Yugi didnt win." Joey says as he and the rest step out of the car.

"But he's staning right here! He had to win! He just had TO!" Rebecca cries not wanting to face the truth. "You won right Yugi?" She looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I- I lost..." Was all Yami could say as a small tear exploded down his face.

Rebecca steps away from the Pharaoh. "You you didnt? How could you! You jerk!" Rebecca cries as she puts her fists up in the air as tears swarm in her eyes. Tea grabs her quickly and pulls her around to comfort her as Rebecca cries whole- heartedly into Tea's tank top.

"He didnt mean to loose Rebecca, he had no choice." Tea said directed towards Rebecca but she stared directly into Yami's hurt eyes with eyes of sadness and longing in her own.

"Im sorry..." Was all he could mouth. She tried her best to blink the tears back from her eyes but all that did was make a few trickle down her pale rosey cheeks.

"It's alright, man, we'll get Yugi back dont you worry!" Joey comes up with Tristan and Duke following close behind. He places a firm hand on Yami's shoulder as Yami turns to look at him. His face was honest and stright, something Yami had never seen before.

"They're too hard, we cant beat them." Yami whispers as he directs his gaze down to the ground once more. Suddenly a numb and peircing feeling hit his cheek.

"SHUT-UP!" Joey growled. "Thats not the right attidude. We CAN and we will. Weather you like it or not! Get over yourself! Everyone looses once or twice! We will get Yugi back... not matter what!" Joey says. Yami lays sparled out on the ground after being punched in his left cheek he lays back down in defeat closing his eyes and sighinng with hopelessness as the feeling of pain and the taste of blood overcomes his body. "This is bull shit." He heard Joey mumble as he closes the RV's door. The sun beat down on Yami's prespiring hot face as he lays, still, spraled out on the hot sand as Tea looks on and Rebecca cries. The others had already went in and all was quiet but the sounds of the small girls sniffles.

"He's still there..." Tea sighs as she sits up and looks over at the empty chair, where Yami should have been laying. From her small space on the couch she shared with Rebecca she struggled to stand up, taking a soft fuzzy wool blinket with her. She wraps it tightly around her shoulders as she walks down the small trailer steps and into the dark, cold night. To her, she seemed to walk forever into the lonliness of the dark, haunting night fearful of everything around her. "Should've brought a lanturn or maybe even the flashlight from Tristan's back pack." Tea mumbles as she shivers in fear and coldness. "Yami!" She calls out hearing her own soft, sleep filled voice echo in the wind and over the many canyons of the desert. Finally a small, faint glow comes into eye- sight. It's probably Yami, Tea desides in her head. She begins to jog, finally making it into a soft, small run as she is almost two feet apart. "Y-yami? Are you alright?" She asks him. He stood staring at the many vast mountains infront of him and Tea sees a small tear fall down his cheek.

"..." He turns his back to her. He still wore his clothes from before and his shoulders and arms were bare from the tight black tan- top he had on. They were shaking and had goose- bumps up and down.

"Your so unaproachable..." Tea whispers. "Why cant I help? Every one has your back, even Joey, he handled that in an inaprpriate manner but he still cares for you." Tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "I'm here to help you! You must let me.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said shiftng his gaze to the ground below him.

"STOP IT!" She hisses. The blinket she held in her grasp begina to tear as she holds it too tight against her body. "Stop it," She begins lower this time. "We know your sorry, we forgive you Yami. Things happen." Yami said nothing more. "I want you to know I am here to talk. Come to me, I wont hurt you, I wont laugh. I'll cry with you and help you through this time and let you know one thing you will need to get through this..." Tea sniffs a few tears back and continues on. "You must share your troubles... not keep them within." She takes the blinket off her own shoulds and draps it softly over Yami's, she pats his shoulder and walks back to the RV uttering a small good- bye as she turned.

The next few days were quiet and unpreductive. The sun hadnt shone, the birds hadnt chirpped and Rebecca had not said one smart thing in days. Everyone was falling apart without the small Light to guide them, especially Yami. The other night after Tea had stopped out he came back at 5 the next morning and sat at the kitchen table staring out into the nothingness of the small desert and mountains. Tristan and Joey hadnt fought, Professor Hawkin's never got a word out of anyone, no matter how hard he had tried. Tea sat down on her end of the couch braiding Rebecca's long blond hair over and over letting a few lost tears swivel down her face. The brush seems to move rythmivly down Rebecca's back and the hair seemed as soft as silk every time she brushed it. Everyone seemed in a transe, a hard one noone could get out of. The Light of the group was gone and no one was able to bring him back but the person who sent him away.

One morning, may Tuesday, a week or so after Tea had approuched Yami in the dark of night she laid deep in sleep under the warm fuzzy blanket she had drapped over Yami's shoulders not to long ago. It smelled of his soft sent of spice and was warm with her own breathing. A sudden tap on her shoulder caused her eyes to jolt open and stare directly into sparkling jeweled ones. The ones she had been dreaming about. The eyes move back and her vision becomes clearer as she blinks to adjust to the darkness of the room. "mmm What time is it?" She asks.

"2 in the morning." The voice replied sheepishly. "Sorry, but you said I could talk and I really would like to before I loose my nerve."

"MMkay." Tea nods sleepily as she stands up from the couch, sure to not wake Rebecca as she stares at the small numbers on the clock in the small kitchen. "2:10!" She hisses. "Holy crap! God!"

"I'am sorry to wake you up... if you want we can...-"

He was cut off by Tea, "No its alright. Im not a morning person!" She smiles. As her smile disappears she sees the person standing infront of her and blushes.

"C-can we go outside?" He asks pointing to the front door. Tea grabs the soft blinket and begins to head down the trailer steps. "I take that as a yes then.." Yami shrugs as he follows Tea down the trailer steps.

The sky was still dark blue and spotted with millions of stars as Tea spreads the extra blanket on the ground and sat down on one side of the fuzzy spoft blanket. Yami slowly and softly sits next to her, looking out into the quiet night. "Well?" She asks nudging his shoulder with hers as she then, stares sleepily into his hypnotizing orbs.

"Well, really I only wanted to tell you how sorry I was..." Was all he couls say as he averts his gaze at the dirt he played with in his fingertips. "I acted like an ass, and owe everyone an apology but I figured I would start with you Tea, since you are my closest friend." His bangs covered his eyes and quivering mouth as tears began to flow out of his wonderfully sparklying orbs. His hands dropped the small specks of dirt as they shook uncontrollybly. Tea took note to this and hissitated but then slowly took his hand in hers gently.

"It's alright..." She whispers in her softest tone. "You can let go Pharaoh, no ones here but me." The soft smile graced her lips as she saw his shoulders shake violently. "You dont have to be strong around me, I know all about you. I'm your friend, I'm the mushy girl that always cares about her friends and I am very straight forward. You can cry punch something, curse someone out..." She laughed at this note and then continued. "And I wont tell even a singly soul." Her hand slowly squeezed his as he looks back up to her with tears staining his beautiful wine colored orbs.

"I- I have never had anyone to talk to." He says on a low shaky voice. "People worshipped me, or if they didnt worship the hated. I never had anyone but the loyal preists I suppose. This world is so different compared to what I remember that where I was when I was Pharaoh." Yami says smiling a small embraeesed grin in Tea's direction. "Deep down Yugi is still with me, I know it. I can feel his light spirit, telling me her forgives me and that I must save him. I cant bring myself to accept that I can though. It seems so lonely without him here." Yami admits.

"I'm here." Tea's voice was music to Yami's ears. He had been looking at the stars but suddenly turned when he heard something different in Tea's voice. No longer did he see the old teenager who cheered for him and Joey on the side lines. Now he saw something different. Something... beautiful. Her eyes seem to sparkle more, her smile heart-warming, her hair soft and choclate brown with a silky shine.

"T-Tea...?" Yami began looking deep into her cerulean orbs of light.

"Yes Yami?" She asks tilting her head slightly to the side.

"N-nothing." He puts his hands on the blankey beneath him and pulls himself closer to her so they are only inches apart, knees touching, shoulders holding eachother up, heads only inces away.

"W-what are you doing?" She asks blushing as he stares into her eyes with lust and curiousity.

"Your light soul attracts my dark heart, like Yugi's did." He observes. Slowly he pushes her shoulders down on the blanket beneath them, gently laying ontop of her.

"Yami?"

"I now see you differently Tea. Before I only saw a girl. Now I see a young women who can do anything she wills, even catch the heart of a lost soul." He smiles still looking into her eyes with a light blush on his cheeks.

"?" Tea whispers a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Thank you Tea. You've brought me back." A smile rested on his well formed lips and Tea blushes slightly and a smile forms on her face too.

"You back..." Was all she could say. "The brave and courages Pharaoh I fell in love with has returned!" Tea joyfully cries in her head. Yami closes his eyes and leans his face closer to hers as Tea soon closes her eyes Yami's lips meet hers softely as the two kiss. Softely and gently just like him, Tea tells herslef as she watches the heavenly fireworks explode in her head. Just as I expected, she smiles mentally and kisses Yami with all her passion.

THE END!  
PC: Woow that was a long one shot!

Yami: Ya think?

Tea: I think it needs to be longer.

PC: You just want it longer so you can kiss Yami more.

Tea: blushing NO! I thought it was a good story.

PC": Thats cuz Serena wasnt kissing Yami and you were. You wanna prove to Serena that your way better than her!

Tea: Nuhuh!

PC: Yes huh!

Yami: LADIES! Please stop fighting! (though Im glad their fighting over me!) mentaly in head

PC: Heard that! points out

Yami: HOW?  
PC: You think we are stupid? We're in a square box where all thoughts are processed as sound waves. DUH we can hear you!

Yami: The end! End of story! Bubi! PharaohsCrystals does not own Yugioh! Gotta run before I die of pervertedness! runs outta room

PC: Yeah Tea highfive! We got him outta here the two highfive

Tea: hehe! Owell and got him to do the disclaimer too! squeals!

PC: Yay! Please leave a review so I have self esstem to write another story.

Tea: What would it be about? If you dont mind me asking.

PC: Actually I kinda have one in mind. I'm gonna do it about how Serenity flet when Tristan saved her back in the vurtual world with Noah and CO.

Tea: Cool will the part about Yugi saving my life be in there?

PC: Well, really if you pay attention to the show, I believe Yami saves you and yes, maybe it will be. Depends on how nice I feel when I write it! -

Tea: Bibi!


End file.
